To Bend the Rules of Time
by Periwinkle Watson
Summary: DISCONTINUED. Gabriella's genetic inheirtance is different than most. She time travels. But she can't control it until she finds her mission. Her reason to change the past. Then the nightmares start. And time is running out before they become a reality.


**Hi.**

**If you've read my profile, you're probably wondering why I'm posting this. It's because this is the type of story I'm looking to write. This is what I have come up with myself, and I think it fits the epic description well. **

**Anyway, please enjoy this. I worked hard, and I love the excitement of it. Tell me what you think.**

**Check for the Soundtrack!**

_-BeautifulDanger_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One: I'll Save You**

**:::::/-//-/:::::**

Gabriella runs so fast and so hard, her legs are on fire.

This is going to end exactly the way she dreamt it.

She knows it by the lump in her throat and the aching in her chest. She knows it by the pounding of her footsteps, rubber meeting concrete with a smack. She knows it by the eery emptiness of the street. By the sweat slathering her forehead in pools. By the silence surrounding her. She had watched this terrifying scene before. And no matter what she does to try and change it—he never makes it out alive.

The faceless man would round the corner any minute now. He would pull out his gun. And he would kill the one person who means everything to her.

Suddenly, Gabriella's eyes running back and forth across the dark road, she spots her love just ahead. He stands there, panting, weak, and rotted to the bone by fear. She takes a breath. It's not one of relief, really, but one of momentary solace. He's here. And, if just for a few minutes, they can be together. His eyes catch hers. They well up. They run to each other and embrace.

"I thought I lost you," he cries, his nose pressed into her hair. She squeezes him tighter. "Don't run away from me ever again. We're in this together, okay?" He took a shaky swallow, his hands curled into Gabriella's damp shirt. "...If one of us goes, we both go." He closes his eyes and sheds a tear.

"I'm sorry, Troy. I tried to stop him—"

"What do you mean?" He backs up so she can see his face. "It's not your fault. You couldn't have predicted this." Gabriella looks away, eyes wet. She counts in her head. He'll be here in 30 seconds.

"I'll bring you back, I promise. ...I don't care, I'll do it!" Tears run down her cheek.

"What are you talking about?" His eyes beg her to explain, to stop spitting out the ice cold truth, the truth he is afraid to understand.

"I won't let him win. He can't! I'll go back, I'll do it! I don't know how, but I'll do it, I'll do it!"

"Stop it, Gabby. Stop it!"

He pulls her into him harshly, his arms locked around her back, head buried into her shoulder.

"You're scaring me," he whispers. She takes a deep, terrified breath. _5 ... 4 ... 3 ...._

"I love you, Wildcat. I'll see you soon."

As Troy lifts his head, a _bang!_ echoes through the air, Gabriella dropping to the ground, nearly evading his aim, like every other time. And just like the replays she had seen so often, Troy took the bullet. It hit him deep in the abdomen.

Gabriella pays no attention to the gunmen—she didn't care about him. The only thing she can see is Troy, stumbling, dumbfoundedly gazing at the growing red stain on his shirt. She reaches out for him as he staggers back, stun filling his eyes. Her fingertips shake—this can't be happening. Not now, not this way. It's not supposed to be him!

Curmbling under his weight, they slowly sift to the ground, Troy's dark red gash bleeding onto Gabriella's thin shirt. Gently, as tears pour out, she lays his head on her lap, stroking his hair. He gazes at her, his mind somewhere else, but his eyes staring into hers.

"It's ... not ... that bad," he gasps out, still trying to smile.

"Shh..." she whispers, kissing his cheek. "Don't talk, don't talk. ...I'm right here." She cradles him back and forth.

Gabriella's tears fall onto his face. She chokes, trying to gulp down her sobs. She squeezes his hand with all her might, willing him to stay alive, even though in her heart she knows what's coming next.

"I'll save you. I won't let you go." She smiles as best she can, but it fades so fast, it was hardly there at all. Then, with one last effort, Troy gently curls his fingers around hers.

He slips away before she can even breathe.

Gabriella shuts her eyes tight, tight, tighter as the tears grow heavier, bubblering for all to hear. _Oh God, why? Why, why, why?_

Gabriella's body heats up, mysteriously. She opens her eyes and her hands are glowing. Then, _whoosh, _a flash of light engulfs her entire body. Suddenly, she's shaking violently, heart pumping, eyes rolling into her head. She tries to understand, but the force is too strong and her mind turns primitive—only the pain and adrenaline registering. She gasps for air, hands scraping the ground, body jumping in vigorous, disturbing spasms.

And then, with one final blow, she vanishes completely.

Gabriella time traveled.

* * *

**Okay, I just edited this--if you are reading for the first or the second time--and I changed it up a bit to match it with the rest of the upcoming chapters.**

**IMPORTANT!** This is one of those stories, where they start out with the end and then backtrack to the beginning. So expect the next chapter to be from before this.

**And if you could spare** 2 minutes**, click that precious little green button and make my day. Review!**


End file.
